


Voices in Your Head

by Notasmuch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all said to have an Angel and a Devil on our shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in Your Head

"Could that skirt _be_ any shorter?!"

"It doesn’t matter."

"It totally matters. If you just reach down a tiniest bit you can grab her... Ouch! Sam! Let go of me!"

Mikey passed the girl and turned after her, but didn’t grab anything.

"Sam, you little punk, we could have had some fun."

"No. _You_ could have had some fun. Mikey would have been slapped."

"Whatever. It’s how you learn."

"How will he ever learn if you keep making him do stupid things?"

"Fun. Not stupid. Why don’t you ever have fun Sammy?"

"I have plenty of fun."

"Yeah. Making him study. Great. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo."

"It’s important for his future."

"So is sex."

"Dean..." Sam turned away and jumped off the boy's shoulder spreading his sparkly, bluish wings. "He is fourteen. There’ll be time for sex when he finds someone he really likes, who will like him back."

Dean sat down and leaned on the soft collar sighing deeply. "How can you be such a wuss Sammy? Years. For years I taught you how to enjoy life and this is what you become."

"At least I’m not a fucking demon. Dad would have a fit if he could see you now."

"Devil, Sammy, Devil. Not a demon. And knowing dad which one of us do you think he’d be more ashamed of, shiny-princess-boy?"

Sam gave him his best bitchface and flew over to the other shoulder settling on the collar himself. Mikey’s mother used the best softener.

"And hey! You can’t say 'fuck!'"

"I can’t teach _him_ to say it, I can do to you whatever I want."

Dean snorted. "You wish."

"What was that, Batman?"

"Shut up! Oh! Look Mikey! Billy got the PlayStation Portable you wanted! Why don’t you go and see how it works."

"Mikey! No! You know it will only make you jealous."

"Please, as if he isn’t already."

"Well, he doesn’t need it shoved in his face."

"But how will he take it if he’s not near it."

"Dean!"

"Saaam." Dean mocked.

"Mikey! You turn away NOW!"

"Don’t listen to the little chicken, what’ve you got to lose, a _PlayStation_?"

"Shit. Don’t do it Mikey, remember how you walked away from the girl, this was going to be a good day. Just don’t go there!"

"Yeah, _remember_ how you walked from the girl. What’d that get you?"

"It _didn’t_ get you punched in the face! If you get into one more fight your mama will have to tell your dad and then what?"

"Then maybe he’ll finally notice you."

Mikey drew up his shoulders and walked toward the other boy with more purpose in his stride.

"And maybe he’ll just be disappointed."

Mikey faltered.

"That his son is a thief and a troublemaker."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Please bitch, you _never_ listened to dad."

"That’s cause our dad _wanted_ me to be a thief and a troublemaker, but I knew better. Unlike some. And shouldn’t you be encouraging him to listen to his father then?"

"No, I should be encouraging him to take the damn thing. Listen here Mikey. You wanted that fucking PlayStation…"

"Don’t curse at him!"

Dean flicked his pointy red tail and cuffed Sam behind the ear from across Mikey’s neck.

"You studied whole year, did good in school, didn’t get into trouble…"

"Puhleeeassseee."

Dean looked at Sam with a warning and pointed at his sharp little horns. "…for at least two months."

"Whatever."

"And what’d you get for your trouble? Socks. Socks and a reindeer sweater. A fucking reindeer. Now you go over there kid, and you take what’s yours!"

"It’s not yours! It’s the kid's. And he probably worked for it too you know."

"Yeah right, his daddy is rich and lets him do whatever he wants, he could have landed in jail and he still would have gotten it. If you take this one, they’ll just buy him another."

"Think of your mother, Mikey. She loves you. Don’t break her heart."

Mikey made a full stop.

"Ah, fuck Sam, such a drama queen. She’s your mother. She’ll love you no matter what."

"Doesn’t that make it even worse?" Sam was flying next to Mikey’s other ear now, pretty much shouting into it all the time, his wings stirring blonde hair on the boy’s nape. "She loves you so much. She deserves to be respected."

"And you deserve that PlayStation."

Mikey was never the one to resist Dean. He moved so fast Sam and Dean were left behind, looking at him curiously. He ran to the other boy and pushed him to the ground before he grabbed the toy. Billy wasn’t all that tiny though.

Dean flew around Mikey’s head giving him orders, "Left hook, left hook! Did I teach you nothing!? Kick him in the balls, now now now!" His wrinkly brown wings carrying him from left to right and up and down as he avoided flailing fists and feet.

"Hit him in the nose now!" Mikey’s shot was perfect and Dean looked at Sam, who was the one to shout the order, surprised. "Well I can’t let him get pummeled just because you’re a jerk."

"Awww, who’s my bitch!" Dean ignored the boys as he flew straight into Sam and kissed him till they both fell on the wet grass and got the air kicked out of them. His long tail slipped under one leg of Sam’s trousers and tickled his thigh while he nibbled the Angel’s strong neck.

"Don’t molest me with your tail Dean, you… ahhhh, do that again!"

Dean smirked and shoved a hand inside the pants instead. "How about we let the kid fight this one on his own and I mess up your halo some? Huh?"

Sam’s only response was pulling Dean in for a kiss and spreading his wings wider on the grass.


End file.
